Italian Siblings Ciao
by Cara Winters
Summary: So this was a story I had previously but it got deleted accidentally. I re-uploaded it so yeah. Anyways it's a your P.O.V style and by the title you see it's about the Italy boys. So romance, loss, hurt, action and a bit of yaoi. Not one of my best summaries but yeah. Read or don't thanks. Rated M for language and content.


Okay this was a story that got deleted because it was in accidental violation of fanfic rules but I edited it so now it's all good. I also made it into one big story so yeah. Anyways done rambling I'll constantly update with new chapters so don't look for a thing that says chapter so and so. Sorry to all my followers of this story but it's back so yay. On to the story:

* * *

You walk down a street trying to find your house. You've just moved in with your brothers Italy and Romano. You stop at the address given to you, 1598 Montrose Street. You knock and hear, "Come-a in." Opening the door you see a nice clean room with a hallway, TV, couch, chairs, and a table.

"You-a [name] right? Our-a little sister." A fairly tall boy with reddish brown hair and brown eyes says.

"Yup and your Romano?" You say hesitating in case of mixing up names.

"No-a I'm-a Italy but call me Feliciano." He says. "Big-a brother come here. Our-a sis is here."

"I'm coming, sheesh it's like you've turned into that potato eating bastard who's always in a hurry." Says a slightly taller boy with darker red brown hair and brown eyes who came out of the hallway.

"Ciao. I'm [name]." You say.

"Romano but call me Lovino." He says.

He shakes your hand and then the two give you a tour. The bathroom, bedrooms, kitchen and back to living room.

"So that empty room is yours and we can start helping you unpack." Lovino says.

"Um actually I don't have anything with me but the cloths I'm wearing." You whisper remembering things that should be long forgotten.

"That's a ok, we can go a shopping." Feli says.

"Sure." You say kinda excited about going shopping for the first time in a few years.

You leave the house getting into a car with your new brothers and Lovino goes into the driver seat. You stare out the window watching everything go by. Like the view of streets and shops going by so did your memories. Wars, bloodshed, tears, tyrants, dead bodies, rape, bruises, famine, hunger, drought….. all the suffering and madness, but that was behind you now. You had to forget. That was why you came here to forget. Pulling into a strip mall Lovino parked and then we all got out.

"So what do you need?" Lovino said.

"Probably a shirt or two maybe some pants and…other things." You say not wanting to speak of girly clothing.

"Oh-a k then let's-a go." Feli says.

You walk in and look around. Everything is big and glamorous; you stare and stare not wanting this feeling to end. After buying a few things you decide to get some undergarments. Feeling uncomfortable you bring it up after lunch in the food court.

"Um uh Lovino, Feli um can-a I go get something on my own?" You say starting to pick up on Feli's accent.

"Sure just be careful, there are strangers and bad boys that will take advantage of a lone girl." Lovino said.

"Yeah-a so-a be careful sis-a and meet us back-a here" Feli said eating the rest of his pasta.

"Ok bye." You say.

Then you wave and head towards Victoria's Secret. You walk in feeling embarrassed and shy but since this is a necessary thing you find what you need and pay. You start to leave when you get cornered by some people. All men much taller than you. They each looked different. One has blonde hair and pervy blue eyes. Another had thick eyebrows and mischievous green eyes. The third had glasses and arrogant sky blue eyes. They seemed threatening sort of. You were caught in the corner and noticed a beer bottle in the hands of the green eyed man.

"Hey mademoiselle~."

"Wanna party with some big men like us?"

"You bloody git don't ask just take."

The man with glasses nods and grabs ahold of your arm.

"Hey let her go!" You look up and see Lovino. "What did I say about being careful?!"

"You can't tell her what to do you damned Italian." Bushy eyebrows snarls.

"Si mi brother is-a very convincing." Feli says piping in.

"AHHHHHHH IT'S FELI!" The three scream and run.

"T-Thanks for uh saving me Lovino, Feli." You stammer.

"You really should be more careful sorella." Lovino says patting your head lightly.

You nod and Lovino sighs.

"[Name] let me show you something. Feli go start the car." Lovino says.

"OK-a!" Feli says. He skips away to the parking lot.

You follow Lovino to a boutique somewhere down at the mall. You look around and see fancy dress upon dress. There were also rows of hats, jewelry, and accessories if all sorts and colors. It was a pretty amazing place.

"Ah Lovi~." A tall Spanish accented man walks out from behind the counter.

"Antonio…..I almost forgot you owned this place." Lovino spat.

"Meanie oh….hola bella." Antonio says.

"Uh…ciao?" You say.

"Si si muy bella. Lovi~"

"Ugh." Lovi sighed. He continued the conversation in Spanish and you not knowing the language had no idea what they said.

* * *

-Lovi's P.O.V-

Basically what he asked was if he did Antonio a favor he would be able to afford one of the dresses for [Name].

Antonio agrees on one condition. He hands Lovino a envelope with a pack of condoms inside. (Me: EEEEP! 3)

* * *

-back to your P.O.V-

"Hey [Name] go ahead and pick one you like, on me." Antonio says.

"Thanks." You say.

You continue looking around. Lovi takes a look at the inside of the envelope, sees the condoms and =_=lll... Lovi glares at Antonio who pretends to act like nothing's wrong. You find the perfect dress. It's a scarlet red silk dress and white lace sleeves and bottom. It also had ruffles and ruby embroidery.

"Find one yet?" Lovi asks.

"Yeah this one." You say and hold up the dress.

"That one always was my favorite. Hmm why don't you go try it on in the fitting room and why not but wear it out afterwards." Antonio says sort of pushing her towards the rooms before Lovino could object.

You hear the door click behind you. You smile to yourself and just decide to go with it. You know you've just started the long journey of being with your new family.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

You come out of the dressing room as Lovi tries to kick Antonio. You feel kinda silly but also excited.

"You Spanish bastar-..." Lovi fell speechless when he saw you.

You looked absolutely gorgeous in the dress. Your [h/c] [h/l] hair tumbled down your back and over your shoulders in waves. Your [e/c] orbs seemed to glitter in the lights. Antonio walked over and tied a red ribbon around your neck in a bow.

"Perfect!" He says smiling. "Isn't she Lovi?"

"Uh... um ...er... Yes." Lovi stammers.

You seem disappointed at his reaction but play it off and just look at Antonio.

"Well adios amigos/as. I've gotta business to run and well it seems I've pushed Lovi's limits tee hee." Antonio says.

"Yeah we're going bye." Lovi says and grabs your hand.

He drags you out and away from the crazy Spaniard. You walk out of the mall and see Feli in the front seat of the car parked near the entry way. He whistles when he sees you and winks mischievously. Lovino rolls his eyes at Feli and opens the door for you. You thank him and get in. He shuts the door and makes Feli get out of the driver's seat and into the back with you.

"Aww I wanted to drive fratello~."

"And if I let you we'd be in a tree right now."

You laugh silently to yourself. Your brothers were quite amusing. They drove home. You go into your new room and begin to unpack. But first you change into some more casual cloths. Feli goes into the kitchen to make dinner. Lovi walks into your room.

"Need some help [Name]?"

"There isn't much so I think I can handle it."

"Okay just call me if you need anything." He leaves and goes to the kitchen.

You continue putting stuff away in droors and then carefully hang the dress in the small closet. When you're done you notice something on the windowsill. It's a note from Germany/Ludwig. You know you shouldn't but you pick it up anyways.

[Name] you little bitch. You zhink zhat running away from me is going to save you? I know vhere you are and am coming to get you. You vill not like vhat's coming next. Mein bruder is already in zhe area and on his vay as vell. I'm not pleased vith you. - Ludwig

You gasp and look out the window for signs of Gilbert Beilschimdt Ludwig's older brother. You then start opening droors and tearing out cloths. You stuff them into a bag you bought. Then there's a harsh knock on the door.

"[Name] open up will ya. I'm coming in even if you don't"

Feli opens. "Hiya Gilbert. Looking for-a [Name]?"

"No shit sherlock. Move out of my way." Gilbert says. Without waiting for a response he pushes Feli out of the way and marches down the hall to [Name's] room. You hide in the closet. Gil examines the room checking for where you could be hiding.

He goes over to the door and locks it. Lovino hears the commotion and runs to your room. "[Name]! [Name]! Are you okay? Open this door now Gil!"

"Sorry no can do Mr. Italian." Gil says.

Gil finally makes his way to the closet you are stuck in. You shut your eyes tightly fearing this is the end for you. And in that single moment all the memories come back.

* * *

-now for you readers i am going to write a separate chapter for your memories because they are so long. sorry this chap. was short but the story itself is long :) -

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The year is 1700. America was gaining his independence, England was fighting a losing battle and France was trying to man up and join the war. While all this went on around the world no one noticed the new country. You. You were just starting to survive and get up on your feet when you became a prisoner to just about every country possible.

You age just got into the world.

You are a new country just born into the world with two others. You all were part of a country called Italy. Somehow you got separated from the other two and lost. No one remembered you or knew you existed. Yet somehow you existed still. You wandered for days that soon became months then years. But then you saw a light shine through the darkness. It was just a street lamp yet it had a comforting effect on you. You stare at it for a while until a shadow darkens over it. A tall man stood over you.

"You seem lost young one. Vould you like to come vith me to my home?" He asks.

You being innocent and a child simply nods. So he takes your hand and brings you to his house. He is really nice and takes care of you. He teaches you to read, write and do simple house chores. He also teaches you to sew, cook and play the piano. So you end up living with him for 6 years. But around your 6th birthday Austria fell into an economic depression. His country was crumbling from the inside out due to too much Chinese importing. To get China to stop Roderich was forced to sell you to China.

You age 6 , Year 1773

You were sitting in the home of a man called Wang Yao (China). You had recently been sold to him by Roderich (Austria). He seemed okay but had a proper old fashioned sort of manor. You stared at one of the many paper lanterns that hung from the ceiling. You heard one of the doors open. Wang walks in. He barks some orders in a foreign language and the servants standing in the room leave.

"What do they call you aru?" He asked you.

"[Name]." You say stating your name.

"Well then [Name] from today on you are my property and will begin work in my factories aru." He says unsmiling.

And from that day forward started your 112 years of child labor. It was horrible. You lived in the factories on straw beds and if you were unlucky on the hard cement floors. Your working conditions were about as bad or even worse. You were chained to your working station and had to stay there for about 6 to 19 hours a day. There was no bathroom, lunch or food breaks at all. The only things you could eat were stale/moldy bread and un-purified water. When you gad to go to the bathroom you either went in a community bucket or right where you sat. These conditions were harsh and only got worse as time went on. You were starved, sick and probably only expected to live for another few years but being a country made your life expectancy more like 5-7 hundred more years which is why Wang had bought you in the first place. Free labor for eternity. When 112 years had passed he was had sadly fallen into some trouble with Francis (France) and so he sold you to him to pay off debt.

Your age 118, Year 1885

You are now living with the perverted Francis Bonnefoy. He was very French in just about every way. He had forced you into prostitution. You were now officially a hooker. He had brought you to a stripping club of his so he could get you introduced to the other workers and clients. He bought you some new cloths and made you get changed. To be more specific he dressed you himself while touching, feeling and groping your virgin body. Now you wore this itchy cat costume. You had the ears, tail and lace under garments. You were really embarrassed and wondered how you ever got into this mess. How you wished you were with Roderich again. Francis lead you to a random room with nothing but a bed. Yup you were totally in some freaked porno. You were suddenly pushed onto the bed and Francis was on top of you. He began speaking in French and you had no idea what he was saying just shut your eyes and hoped this would be over with quickly. He raped you pretty bad (((France: no pretty good~ Me: SHUT THE HELL UP FRANCIS AND GET BACK IN THE CLOSET WITH CHINA))) and for months later complete strangers also raped you. It was the worst time in your life. After a while you finally let yourself go and went with the sex. But when Francis wasn't looking you hit him over the head with a chair and ran.

You age 224 , Year 1945

You had just moved recently to Russia and was about to begin a new life. Ivan your new owner was just going to war. This was going to be the third worst 46 years of your life. Ivan sent you to a medical school so you would be able to be a nurse on the battle field. You studied hard since this was your first education and made it pretty far in the ranks. You were now an official Russian doctor who was able to go to war and help people. But honestly the things you were going to see were more gruesome than miraculous. You were living on a Russian Military Base. Today would be the first real mission you would do. Japanese units had broken across Russian borders and your group was the first sent in to destroy them. Pretty much this was a suicide operation. Many knew they were going to die but if it was for their country they were glad. That was how Russian's saw this as, just one more battle in the long run. You were suited up along with three other women. All together there were three snipers, six gunman or regulars, a general, and four doctors including yourself. Two of the four nurses stayed at the base with one of the snipers and two gunman. You, the other nurse and everyone else went out on the field. It was snowing hard and you were thankfully wearing the yak skin fur coat Ivan sent you. You began to daydream a little wishing you were back in school. Then the sounds of gunfire broke out. Blam blam blam. You hear screams, more firing, the sound of snow crunching under people's feet. That's when you snap into doctor mode. You look around and see blood stained snow. You follow the trail til you see one of the regulars down. He is groaning and there's blood pouring out of him. You run over and kneel next to him. First you try to put pressure on the wounds to stop the bleeding, then you pull out your first aid kit and begin removing bullets. The guy is screaming in pain so you give him some pain meds and a cloth to bite. Next thing you know you hear BOOM! The entire base is lit up in flames, you hear the breath of the man beside you stop. He died bleeding out. You knew that this would be only the start of a cold, cold war. (Btw this is actually the Cold War i am basing this memory off of so yeah)

Your age 270, Year 1992 year after cold war ends

You are finally free since you are no longer "useful" to Russia. He let you go somewhere off the coast of the British Isles. This is where you met Mr. Kirkland or Arthur but he preferred to be called Mr. Kirkland. Currently England wasn't doing very well economically or socially. Tourists were dropping by the thousands each year and so was his money. Although just to survive England was at the top of the black market, drug business, mafia and prostitution. You still being young for a country he decided prostitution wouldn't suit you. So you became his accomplice in business. He gave you a gun and taught you how to shoot and aim for the heart. So when it came time for your first business trip Mr. Kirkland took you to the headquarters of the his top opium supplier. You were each dressed in suits but yours had the skirt bottom and it was like a men in black thing. You had the gun tucked away inside your jacket as did Mr. Kirkland. You walked into a room and Mr. Kirkland sat in a chair. He waited until a two other men walked in. They also wore suits but one looked slightly fancier than the other. The fancier one sat down across from Mr. Kirkland. They began conversing back and forth. You don't really pay attention to the conversation. All you were waiting for was when Mr. Kirkland made the sign for you to kill the man. You had never killed before so of course you were having second thoughts but if you didn't Mr. Kirkland would most likely do something worse to you. Finally you got the signal. You pull out your gun and hesitate, within that second you considered do you want to kill? Is it okay to have blood on your hands forever? And then the second was over and you pulled the trigger. Now you were a killer. The blood on your hands would only become redder.

Your age 291, Year 2013 time period just a few months before going to Italian family home

You were now living in a small apartment in Germany. It was quiet and nice. You lived alone which was a huge improvement to just about everything. You were sipping tea and reading a book about English literature. Everything was peaceful and you really needed that after all you'd been through. Too bad you weren't getting it yet. You suddenly heard shouting and a gun blast. Shit and just when you thought you were safe. Safe and free, the two words you most desperately needed to feel now. Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschimdt were there at the apartment because the landlord had yet to pay the weekly fee the two brothers demanded while running their country. Yeah they turned into a bunch of potato eating tyrants. So they killed the landlord and claimed everything in the apartment theirs. Gilbert went upstairs to check out what they got while Ludwig guarded the exits. You put down the book and grabbed the gun in your night stand you had saved from your English business days. You loaded it, cocked it back and aimed at the door. Gilbert opened up and without really looking you pulled the trigger. Blam and then the bullet landed in Gilbert's arm. He howled in pain and stormed over to you. He wrenched the gun from your hand and tossed it out the window. He grabs you arm pulling you close and whispers menacingly in your ear.

"Bitch you are gonna pay for that."

His hand is tightly gripped on your arm. You felt his nails draw blood. You flinched at his voice. He smiled at this. Gilbert was way more sadistic than Ludwig and he also had a god complex. He liked being in control and giving the defenseless you a hard time. He actually thought you were pretty cute and licked the side of your face. Gross you thought. He continued licking down to your neck and started sucking hard.

"Bruder! Vhat are you doing?" Ludwig barked.

"Vhat zhe hell does it look like I'm doing?" Gil muttered.

"At least share." Ludwig says.

Gilbert groans. "I found her first."

"And I am an actual country so you listen to me." Ludwig snapped.

Ouch you think. Gilbert who is now pissed off pushes you over to Ludwig. You stumble and land in his arms. He smirks. His blue eyes filled with mischief and lust. Gil shuts the door and pulls the blinds down. Ludwig looks over at Gilbert and they nod simultaneously which did not bode well for you.

* * *

~WARNING HERE IS A LEMON OR SMUT IF YOU WISH TO SKIP THIS PART THEN DON'T READ THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH(s)~

* * *

Gilbert goes through your drawers and finds some duck tape. He tapes your wrists together and your mouth. You struggle but duck tape is really strong. The German brothers slowly undress you and themselves.

"How's my five meters~?" Gilbert says.

"Shut it. You say that to every chick we bang." Ludwig says sick of Gil's famous catch phrase.

You were kinda surprised at how large both men were but you couldn't say anything anyways. Gil sets you on the bed so your sitting upright. He rips the tape of your mouth making you yelp. It stung leaving your lips pink. Gilbert smirked and his lips crashed onto yours. He pushed his tongue into your mouth practically shoving in down your throat. Ludwig wrapped his huge arms around you. He started kissing up and down your face. Gilbert finally broke the kiss just as you thought you were about to suffocate. He then stood and lined up his "five meters" with your mouth. Without waiting his shoved it in your mouth. You choked slightly and did nothing. Gilbert wasn't pleased with the reaction and looked to Ludwig. Ludwig bit you in the wrist making you bleed. So now you were forced to suck off Gilbert. Ludwig licked off the blood then started playing with your breasts. He squeezed and rubbed your pert buds making you sort of moan. It's a hard thing to do with a dick in your mouth. Gilbert suddenly groaned after a while and came in your mouth. You gagged completely un-expecting this. Cum drools out of your mouth and Ludwig licks it off. Gilbert flops on the bed and pulls you onto his lap. He widened your legs and Ludwig stuck his tongue into your womanhood. You shudder at the feel of his slippery tongue flick in and out of you. He laps up your fluids like a hungry dog. Then he picks his head up and kisses you. His tongue combines with yours and you taste yourself. A combination of sweet yet sour. Gross just way too gross you think. Suddenly Gil's dick was in your ass and Ludwig's was in your womanhood. They start thrusting going hard and fast. Your all moaning and breathing hard. Finally you come to your climax and cum. A few moments later Ludwig and Gilbert cum as well. They pull out of you and stand.

* * *

-Lemon Over-

* * *

"Ha I totally came first." Gilbert says.

"Gross. I really don't give a damn bruder." Ludwig says.

Ludwig goes to take a shower. Gilbert finds a towel, wipes himself down and starts getting dressed. After Ludwig finishes showering he makes you do the same then they take you to their house. Pretty much for a few months after they use you as a sex toy. One bright, shining, hope filled day you are left in the house with only a drunken Gilbert to guard you. Gilbert was on the couch watching some German porn thing. He was still drinking and drank himself into sleep. He started snoring crazily. You found this as an opportunity. You searched Ludwig's room for money and got some along with a gun then bolted out the door.

You ran as fast as you could. You remembered back when you were with Roderich you had two other brothers. So you went to the library to look them up. You got on the computer and typed fast. You found the address to their house and their names. Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. You use a guest email website to email them who you are and that you are on your way. You signed out after and walked casually out of the library but as soon as you were on the street you bolted. You used the money to get all the way to Italy's border. You somehow illegally make your way into Italy without getting caught. You find the street and walk up to the house. You knock.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hahahaha finally i finished chap 3 oh shit here comes chap 4. =_= okay so sorry it took so long for chap 3 i will try to write this one faster. Small hints at germany x italy for those who are germany italy fans.

* * *

You are suddenly snapped back to reality when Gilbert opens the closet door.

"[Name] you sneaky bitch. I really thought we got along until you ran out on us. Good thing little Wes is going to punish you." He says pulling you out by your hair.

You cry out and tears running down your face. Not because it hurt but because you were so scared. You've never felt so scared for your life until now.

-Lovino's POV-

I was in my room thinking of [Name] again. I don't normally get like this but for some odd reason she made me feel different. Kinda warm and fuzzy like how Feli always is. I especially liked her smile. But it always seemed so sad, I wonder why? I heard a commotion downstairs and suddenly Feli burst into my room.

"Fratello! [Name] is-a in trouble! Gilbert is-a here looking for her!" Feli says wildly.

"WHAT!" I yell.

I rush down the hall towards [Name]'s room. I kick down the door and see Gilbert Beilschimdt holding a gun to [Name]'s head. She looked so frightened I felt knots in my stomach.

"What the hell do you damned bastards want with [Name]!?" I scream in his face.

"Vell you see our little pet has run avay and ve're taking it back." Gilbert says.

"Let. .!" I scream.

I suddenly remember all the things I have forgotten over the years. Mostly I remember my training in battle. I punch Gilbert in the jaw so hard it dislocates. Then I roundhouse kick the gun out of Gilbert's hand. It skids across the floor right to Feli. He picks it up and aims at Gil. I grab [Name]'s arm pulling her away from Gilbert and over to Feli. I start beating the living shit out of Gilbert.

"Hello Lovino Vargas." says a voice. A very familiar voice.

I drop a bloody, unconscious Gilbert and turns to face Ludwig. He was holding a gun to Feli's head. I smile maliciously.

"Ludwig Beilschimdt. Or should I say "zhat" potato eating bastard." I snarl.

"So good to see you too. I'm sure mein incompetent bruder has already informed you about our little" looks at [Name] "misunderstanding." Ludwig says with a hint of distaste.

"So that means you'll leave with no trouble?" Feli says ignorantly.

"Of course Feliciano. But ...I vant to give your bruder a very special gift." Ludwig moves the gun aimed it directly at me and shot.

I dove in the nick of time but the bullet landed in my arm. It stung like hell and felt like fire. I really hated that potato eating bastard. I heard [Name] and Feli's screams. Gilbert must've woken up because he walked over to me and kicked me in the stomach. I lost breath and cough/choked. Gilbert then lifted me up by the shirt collar.

"Pay back's a German bitch." He punched me in the face.

Next thing I knew I was on the floor and unconscious.

* * *

-Your POV-

You scream as Ludwig pulls the trigger shooting Lovi.

"FRATELLO!" Feli tries to run to him but Ludwig pulls him back.

Feli's crying and you feel hot tears running down your face. Gilbert kicks aside Lovi's unconscious body and sweeps you off your feet. He tosses you over his shoulder. You kick and scream and struggle until Gilbert has to put you down and restrain you. He ties your hands and feet and gags you. Ludwig does the same to Feli and they pick each of you up. Feli stares sadly at Ludwig as if he'd been through this before. It seemed the two had some secret past. You stare at poor Lovino until your out through the door.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

-Somewhere in Germany-

You are in some basement that reeked of beer and mold. Your hands and neck are chained to the wall and your wearing one of Gil's over sized shirts. He kept coming down mostly alone to rape the shit out of you. Ludwig barely came down except to give you food and water in small amounts. You never once saw Feliciano other than when both of you were brought there. Yet through all of this, only one person ever crossed your mind. Lovino Vargas. You longed for him and prayed he wasn't dead. You also hoped Feliciano was okay. You look up hearing the familiar footsteps of Gilbert but when the door opens you see someone else instead. Feli. He looked exactly the same as when you left except he might've had more showers than you. He wore his blue and black army suit still and he looked okay, no bruises or scratches which you couldn't say the same for yourself. The only thing different was perhaps the sad look in his eyes and the German Iron cross necklace hanging limp by his heart. (If you don't know what it looks like google images always helps) You were glad he was okay but something was just different about him, wrong even. Feli moved by your side and sat down next to you. He didn't care if he got dirty cause he knew Ludwig would just wash his cloths for him. He felt so guilty, he knew how awfully you were being treated while he got to live in luxury. All because of Ludwig's love for him...and his love for Ludwig. He knew how horrible both German men could be but deep down Feli was the only one who could tame the savage beast in Ludwig. He wished he could do something for [Name] but all he could do was be a coward. He could stand up to Ludwig and even win at times but with Gilbert there was just no telling what he would do. He might even kill you just for the hell of it. You watch Feli who seemed to be deep in thought. You couldn't get the sad look out of your mind, his eyes just screamed unhappiness.

"Feliciano, what's wrong?" You say having to clear you throat after the first word. All that screaming and moaning really made one's throat go hoarse.

That only made Feli feel worse. He just broke down crying. You do your best to comfort him. You held him close as he cried into your shoulder and sang softly to calm him down.

Feli finally calmed down and stopped crying. He sniffled and apologized. You smile at him, weakly but it was a genuine smile. That's when Ludiwg came. His heavy footsteps boomed across the stone floor. Each step sounded like thunder echoing everywhere. Feliciano moved so he was standing up and away from you but he stood in a way that blocked you from Ludwig.

"Feliciano, was sie da tun?" Ludwig says in his native tongue.

"Mi dispiace tanto la Ludwig. Vi prego di scusarmi. Non fare del male mi sorella." Feli pleaded.

"Warum sollte ich nicht?" Ludwig questioned.

"Ti amo, ti voglio...Se si lascio andare tornero per sempre con te." Feli replied. The look in his eyes told you everything.

"No! Don't go Feli you can't go! Never ever ever! What about Lovino? Don't you care! You have to come back please." You cried.

"I'm sorry bella, I have too and honestly I want to. I know it may be hard for you to understand but I love this man. And I know Fratello will try to stop me but don't let him. Please. And tell Lovi, he will always be my brother and I will love him. Now go while you can. The least I can do is save you."

And with that Feli kissed you lightly on the head. Ludwig took out a key and set you free. Then the two left leaving the door open. You stared open mouthed shock freezing you in place. This was unexpected and so wrong. Feli was gone. You barely even got to know him. Yet he was a part of you as is Lovino and you they. You were siblings and siblings stuck together through thick and thin. What would you do now? How would you tell Lovino?

Who knows what'll happen next? Will you rescue Feli and repay the favor? Or will you run back to Lovi and keep him all to yourself? Or will Antonio's condoms finally expire?! Tee hee hee little joke (chap 2 quote) So just wait for the next chapter. :)

Translations from talking.

Ludwig "Feliciano what do you think you're doing?"

Feli "I'm so sorry Ludwig. Please forgive me. Don't hurt my sister."

Ludwig "Why shouldn't I?"

Feli "I love you. I want you...If you let her go I'll stay with you forever."

* * *

Hey guys here's chapter 6. I know you've been waiting and waiting for each chapter I write and with a free day I could finish this whole story but it's summer and I am very busy. Well actually now school too. And for the record I am not making Alfred and Arthur a couple not because I'm not a fan because I very much am but because I think it's a bit overused in everything and I would rather have them end up with some country else. So sorry and thank you for being patient. Now enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

-Lovino's POV-

I awoke on a bed to the smell of hot tomato soup. How did I end up in Antonio's house? I sat up and felt pains shoot through my chest and arm. Damn, that German bastard got me good.

"You shouldn't be moving Lovino." Said the voice I had come to hate hearing. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and my older distant brother.

"You shouldn't be here." I reply unkindly. I had been with this player in the past and I knew not to let his Spanish accent trick me again.

"You're so mean Lovino. And here I thought we were on good terms. But you should at least give me some credit for saving your life." Antonio said.

"Whatever. Just help me up, I have to go save [Name] and Feli." I say.

"No bien, what I mean is you can't. Doctor's orders." Antonio said tapping my bandaged chest.

I grunted, it was sore and Antonio's poking and prodding didn't help. He was still playing with the bandages when I shrugged him off. I started to get myself out of the bed when the door burst open.

"It's totally cool Lovi! You're hero Alfred is here!" Alfred, the second most annoying man in the world said.

"Don't call me that, and why the hell are you here?" I grumbled.

"Antonio said you needed some help beating up those German sausage heads!"

"I also came, or was rather forced into it." Arthur Kirkland said following Alfred back in.

"Don't be such a grumpy pants Iggy." Alfred said.

I ignored their banter and was now standing up. I found a shirt and pants and put them on.

"So what exactly are we doing and why?" Arthur asked.

I explained to them everything that had happened. I was dreadfully worried for [Name's] safety. Worse I knew Feli's history with Ludwig. He'd probably go crawling back to him.

* * *

_((I have been very busy lately with it being summer and all. Also this is not a real chapter that has to do with the story it is a sort of me time page. I am working my butt off trying to finish chapter 6 of the this itacest story. So now to the good stuff. I am a fanfic writer who specializes in anime/manga. So if any of you want a request i can do here is a list of animes:_  
_Hetalia, InuYasha, Black Butler, Black Bird, Baka and test, Angel beats, Ouran high school host club, Vocaloid, Dazzle/Hatenkou Yuugi, Rosario and Vampire, Fruits Basket, Alice in the country of Hearts/Clover/Joker, Pandora Hearts, Pokemon, Burst Angel, Arisa, Magic Knight Rayearth, Full metal panic (Fumoffu and Second Raid), Shugo Chara, Sailor Moon, The earl and the fairy, Kamisama Hajimemashita, Slayers (sort of), Fairy Tail, Hero Tales, Spice and Wolf, D. Gray Man, Digimon, Vampire Knight, Juvenile Orion, Soul Eater, One Piece and well that's what i can think of right now._  
_I also do lemon requests. Yaoi, Yuri or normal I can write it~. I can do whatever pairing you like just as long as i know the anime/manga and can get the character personas right. I would also like to send you all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed my stories a BIG FAT WHOOPING THANK YOU!))_


End file.
